


You've Reached Hinata Shouyou

by AileenByunsun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, there has been an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenByunsun/pseuds/AileenByunsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call from Kageyama to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Reached Hinata Shouyou

I slid my phone on and went to my contacts. The first person was Hinata Shouyou. He wasn't the first one in my contacts because he was my only contact. I didn't realize speed dial was a thing until he questioned it. I didn't bother changing him to 1.

  
So he remained as 1 Hinata Shouyou.

  
_"You've reached Hinata Shouyou, the next Little Giant! I'm not here at the moment. Leave a message after this deafening beep!"_

  
I chuckled at his voicemail. Hinata had such a high voice for someone a few months older than me -- so lively, so happy. He was overly obsessed over the Little Giant, who shared the same jersey number as him.

  
It was just like yesterday we met in the Karasuno gym where I learned his name and the volleyball I was serving bounced off my head. It was just like yesterday we were playing our three on three volleyball game with Tanaka and Hinata finally got to show his true jumping potential, but got blocked by Tsukishima. It was just like yesterday I told him I loved him behind the gym.

  
I realized what I truly want just now: to relive the yesterdays I spent with him.

  
But not yesterday.

  
_BEEP._

  
"Hinata, I--" Why did I stop there? "--can't."

  
I hung up, placing the phone on the head of my bed.

  
Tomorrow. _Tomorrow_.

  
It's 23:37 and I have a few hours of sleep left. But if I sleep now, tomorrow won't be enough and it would be another yesterday I don't want to relive...

  
_"You've reached Hinata Shouyou, the next Little Giant! I'm not here at the moment. Leave a message after this deafening beep!"_

  
_BEEP._

  
"Hinata... I miss you. It's Kageyama," my voice trembled, but I kept going. "I haven't seen you in a while and it's driving me kind of crazy. I really want to see you again, but our situations aren't cooperating. Today was lonesome without you..."

  
What else do I say? Everything I've said came out all wrong and if I keep pausing to think of a better way to phrase things, the phone bill would pile up.

  
"I want to see you again. Goodnight."

  
Goodnight? Was that all I could say? No. I have more things to say. Much more things I would say to his voicemail than to him being here.

  
"Nevermind about goodnight, Hinata," I took a deep breath. "Do you remember that poem we had to read in literature? It was translated from Chinese to Japanese. I always wanted to do something like it, but I guess you'd laugh and I have to dig my palm on your head. So here it goes.

  
Remember the day when we first met and I was being rude? We didn't actually meet until the bathroom incident, though. You felt a bit sick and my teammates were being idiots. You were talking about winning and winning with your team of six. I was infuriated by you because you thought winning was that easy. It isn't. So I left. And we beat you... I thought you wouldn't want to see me again. But you didn't.

  
Remember the time I served to you while the dean was watching and it smashed against your face? We were both being a bit too cocky, weren't we? You said you changed from the year before, but when I served, I did it a little too hard, resulting in you on the floor. In the second try, you managed to get into the path of my serve in the speed I haven't seen before. You didn't know how to receive, so it hit you on the face and also the dean's. I thought you wouldn't want to play with me again. But you didn't.

  
Remember when we raced yesterday? I couldn't let you win, even though our win to loss ratio were the same. We've been doing it since the first day of school and it's been my favorite thing to do before and afterschool. 'Let's race again,' I said when we finished practicing for prefecturals. So we raced... But you didn't see the car coming. After I called the 119, I went over to you. You were trying to reach to me, but it was too painful. You tried saying my name, but it was too hard... I thought you wouldn't love me again. But you didn't.

  
Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do. But you put up with me... and loved me... and protected me. There were lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from the hospital. But you didn't."

  
I didn't realize I was crying until I pulled the phone away from my face.

  
"God, Hinata," I wiped my eyes, "I could've done something."

  
1:02.

  
Two yesterdays ago... I lost Hinata.

 

* * *

  
I've lost count of how many yesterdays it has been without Hinata, but I never lost the feeling of being without him.

  
I sat down on the stage in the gym, the same gym I found out his name. We raced each other here to see who cleaned the fastest when us first years had to clean up. I started the year constantly with him and ended this year without him.

  
I turned on my phone and went to my contacts, Hinata always on the top of everyone. One more time before this day ends.

  
My thumb presses on the green phone and I put my phone against my ear.

  
_"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again."_

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's confused, 119 is used as the ambulance number in Japan. I guess this was kind of rushed since I have an AU I wanted to write for this pairing...


End file.
